Ignorance Really Is Bliss
by KurenaiBara-chan
Summary: The 3rd day of the 3,022nd winter was the day that changed Haruno Sakura's life forever, it was the day she learned of the existance of vampires, the day she was thrown in prison as an accomplice to murder. AU. sasuXsaku and maybe some minor naruXhina.R
1. Prologue

**AN: **Part of this story idea came to me in a dream, no really it did, so my subconscious inspired me to write this

**Summary: **The 3rd day of the 3,022nd winter was the day that Haruno Sakura's life changed forever, it was the day that she learned of the existence of vampires. The day she was thrown into prison as an accomplice to murder. AU. sasuXsaku and maybe some minor narXhina.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (the plots mine though)**

* * *

** Ignorance Really Is Bliss**

** Prologue:**

In the dark of night a seemingly young man stood staring out a window in his mansion. In the distance, his onyx eyes focused on the raging battle where blazing fires were scattered all throughout the horizon. He supposed that it was some kind of civil war but, whatever kind of war it was didn't matter to him. What did matter was that everyday it was spreading closer and closer to his estate. The man frowned deeper, stray strands of his hair covering parts of his face. ' _This war is proving to be an annoyance_.' , thought the irritated man.

Sighing he turned from the window and practically glided down the dark halls of his mansion. He would have to leave in a few hours to avoid being exposed due to mankind's disagreements. Fortunately, his father had left an estate in East City, it wasn't as large as his mansion here, for it was on an island, but it was suitable enough.

Once at the end of the hall, he could hear faint breathing sounds from behind the door in front of him. He turned the knob and the dark oak-wood door opened to reveal a whiskered blond all tangled up in his covers in a deep sleep. Uzumaki Naruto had been staying at the Uchiha mansion ever sense some stupid human girl broke his heart. They had fallen in love so Naruto decided that he would tell her what he really was. Well Tsuki, the girl, didn't take it too well. She went around screaming " Vampire! VAMPIRE!! " like a nutcase but, surprisingly, the other villagers believed her. They went to Naruto's home and set on fire in hopes that he would be trapped inside and burn with it. Unfortunately, he was with Sasuke complaining about his heartbreak. After a few weeks Naruto had gone back to his normal self with the stupid grin on his face. That's something that Sasuke could never do after the massacre of his family. But after Naruto's tragedy, having no home, he moved in the Uchiha mansion till he could find another home, which, considering that was about 218 winters ago, it's safe to say that he took up a permanent residence in the mansion.

" Dobe, get up." Sasuke said evenly. There was a groan from the tangled mass of blankets. Sasuke suppressed a sigh."The cook made fresh ramen." With that said the whiskered boy jumped from the bed only to fall to the floor still tangled in the blankets. "WHERE'S THE RAMEN?!" Leave it to Naruto to be so loud. "Hn. There is none. We have to leave.", stated Sasuke. "Teme!" Naruto growled. "So... why are we leaving?" "A change of scenery." "We're leaving for a change of scenery?", Naruto asked skeptically only to receive a "Hn". "You know, Sasuke-teme, if you keep frowning like that you're gonna get wrinkles." the blond grinned goofily. 'Uchiha death glare'. "Well, where are we going?" "East City" "How are we getting there?" "Flying." "AHHH! We have to fly on the mutant birds?!" screamed Naruto. "Hn" Sasuke smirked. "B-b-but they want to EAT ME!!" "Good, I haven't fed them yet." 'evil smirk' "WHAT?!" yelled a wide-eyed Naruto. "Let's go. Now". And with that they left to where they kept the so called 'mutant' birds.

* * *

Well there you have it, the prologue. And sorry it's short but it _is_ a _prologue._

I know it seems to have nothing to do with the summary but it will possibly next chapter.

Please review! I will accept any kind of reviews whether it be happiness or flames.

So... **PLEASE REVIEW!! IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY AND TRY HARDER TO UPDATE SOON!!**

**KurenaiBara-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi this chapter is for **narutard62 **the only person who reviewed.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

**Ignorance Really Is Bliss  
**

**Chapter One:**

Haruno Sakura awoke to the sound of someone banging on the metal door to her cell.

'_Geeez, must he do this everyday?' _she moaned in her head.

"Oi! Dirt bag! Get up!" a prison guard yelled with more banging on the door. Then a tiny clink was heard as he opened a small hatch at the bottom of the door, sliding a tray of 'food' trough it.

"Slop time!" he laughed cruelly and left.

_**'Oh joy, breakfast is here.' **_(sarcasm)

_'Good morning Inner.'_

_**'Mornin, I'm starving hurry up and eat!'**_

_'Okay gee you're real nice today.'_

Sakura looked at the tray and sighed. It was always the same thing; slop that's probably made out of everything, bread that's hard as rock, and a small bottle of water that doesn't look clean. They brought that for breakfast and dinner. And lunch was non-existent for prisoners, some form of punishment she guessed.

_'Oh how I long for _real_ food!'_

_**'Do we even remember what real food taste like?'**_

_'I don't know, we've been in here so long I doubt it.'_

After Sakura finished eating, she looked around her cell. It was a small cube-shaped room that somehow fits a _very_ skinny shower stall, a toilet, a sink, a small table, and a narrow platform that hangs from the wall (which is her bed). It had no windows in the dark stone room. Her only source of light was a dim light bulb in a hollow on the ceiling which was protected by a small wire cage to keep prisoners from breaking it for a weapon. It came on during the day and went off at night.

She had seen the prison once from the outside before she was accused of wrong so she had a pretty good idea of where she was in the building because of what she could hear from the wall opposite of the door. Since she could hear the ocean from time to time she assumed she must be on the cliff side of the wretched building.

_**'I suppose we could always try to break that wall down and then fall to our deaths on the sharp rocks bellow or drown in saltwater.'**_

_'Are you saying I'm suicidal?!'_

_**'...'**_

_'Well?!'_

_**'You can't take a joke can you?'**_

_'...Shut up.'_

_**'...'**_

_'...'_

_**'...'**_

_'...'_

_**'...'**_

_'...AHHHH!! I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!'_

_**'Aww, I knew you'd miss me :)'**_

_'Yeah if I didn't have you to talk to then I would've went insane a long time ago.'_

_**'Talking to yourself proves you did go insane...'**_

_'I don't talk to myself, I talk to _you! _)'_

_**'I am you, idiot! So you are talking to yourself!'**_

_'Heehee xD'_

_**'...what?'**_

_'Haha you called yourself idiot!'_

_**'...oh gosh you are insane...'**_

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!" yelled you know who. "What Naruto!" snarled the Uchiha. '_What could possibly be his problem now!'_ thought an annoyed Sasuke.

"Are we there yet?" said a snickering Naruto.

Sasuke could feel his eyebrow twitching. "Naruto..." he growled. Uchiha death glare at Naruto.

At this Naruto couldn't help but snicker harder until he was laughing so hard he could barely keep his balance on his two-headed bird that he was riding on. Yes the bird has two heads, deal with it.

Sasuke glared harder then smirked. '_The dobe may be immune to my glare but the bird isn't.' _

He directed his famous glare at the mutant bird. The two heads noticed they were being _Uchiha_ death glared at and freaked. Since there being two heads, they wanted to go different ways to escape and because they can't do that they froze up then spiraled down to do a face plant into the ground below taking a screaming Naruto with it.

The now very amused, smirking Uchiha gracefully swooped down to the ground on his one-headed bird and snickered a little at what he saw.

He expected the bird to react like it did but the dobe landing in a tree on his 'manly parts' was a bonus.

"Sasuke! I hate you!" Naruto squeaked in a high-pitched voice due to the pain.

"Hn" more smirking.

* * *

_**'Hey! Saku-chan! Guess what!'**_

_'They're serving cheeseburgers for dinner?'_

_**'Darn I wish that were true.'**_

_'What were you going to tell me?'_

_**'Oh yeah! Mr. Rat's here!' **_**(AN: **yes I know, _very_ original name.**)**

_'Yeah OK?'_

_**'Don't just stand there! Go feed him!'**_

'sigh' _'Fine.'_

Sakura looked at the wall by the door where a small air vent was located. Seeing a few whiskers sticking out of it, she got off the bed and stuffed the 'hard-as-rock' bread in the vent. The rat squeaked while taking the bread to where ever it came from and then going to bother some other prisoner.

_**'Aww its so cute'**_

_'No it's not. It's ugly and it stinks'_

_**'Meanie'**_

_'Whatever'_

_'buuurrrrrr' _ Sakura shivered.

_**'It's always been cold in here but it's getting colder.'**_

_'No duh Sherlock. It means that it's getting closer to winter'_

_**'Hey when were we thrown in here?'**_

_'Last winter.'_

_**'That means we've kept up our no-speaking strike for almost a whole season-cycle! CHA!'**_

_'That means we've been stuck in this hellhole for that long too.'_

_**'Yeah and if we stay in here too much longer you might start thinking Mr. Rat looks hawt.'**_

_'o.0 Ick! EW! EW! EW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'_

_**'Eheheh... I didn't mean that. You know, you're still cold.' **_Inner said trying to change the subject.

_'HOW DID I GET STUCK WITH SUCH A STUPID INNER?!' _she screamed in her head while shivering more having been reminded of the cold.

_**'And your clothes aren't helping much to keep out the cold' **_ Inner Sakura went on ignoring the outer Sakura.

The green-eyed girl looked down at her used-to-be-white-now-tan shirt and pants. At the bottom of the left pant-leg there was a big rip in the fabric and other small rips and tears scattered over the lower half of the pants. The shirt, which was 5 sizes too big, was practically hanging off her shoulders. The only thing keeping it from sliding down too far was a thin strip of fabric over her right shoulder. The sleeves went all the way to her fingertips but all in all it wasn't too warm.

_'Ugh! I'm going back to bed, it's warmer.' _she thought as started toward her bed.

Being the klutz she is, she tripped on an uneven brick in the floor and fell to the ground only the room was too small for that so instead of falling to the floor she hit her head on the wall.

As Sakura lay on the cold, stony floor, vision blurred and going dark, she could see a crimson liquid in front of her staining her pale, pink locks red. It looked familiar to her but as she searched her mind for what it could be the darkness pulled her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with our flying travelers, it had been 30 minutes since the incident that left Naruto with an uncomfortable pain and the two-headed bird with two headaches. **(AN:** that would really suck having two headaches at once**)**

"Hey teme?" at the sound of Naruto's voice the the bird tensed in case he said something stupid to get them death glared at again.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto spoke again when he got no answer.

"Hn" - the teme (obviously)

"We've been flying almost a full day and it's gonna get dark soon, how much longer?"

"Hn. Afraid of the dark, dobe?" 'Uchiha smirk'

"N-no! Of course not! I'm just asking cause I wanna know how long it'll be till I can eat ramen!" 'Uzumaki grin'

"For a vampire, you eat too much human food."

"What can I say? I love ramen heheh!" "So how much longer?"

"We're about an hour from Shore City and East City is an hour from there so you do the math dobe."

"Uh... uh... hm..." mummured the dumbfounded blond.

'sigh' "2 hours, dobe."

"I knew that!"

"Hn"

* * *

**YAYZ! So there's my first chapter to my first FF!**

**Is Sasuke OOC? PLEASE TELL ME!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO IF IT'S WORTH CONTINUING!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a long time but I got stuck and I was attacked by plot bunnies that had nothing to do with this story. I was gonna try to update it this weekend but I got LittleBigPlanet for PS3 and now I'm addicted to it hehe... **

**Thank you to-Blood of the cherry blossom-, ****NarutoLover7890, and SasuSakuFan1 for reviewing last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

**Ignorance Really Is Bliss**

**Chapter 2**

This was not one of Midori Inazuma's --the prison guard-- good days. First he lost a bet to Tekken, another prison guard, and as payment for that he had to take over Tekken's night shift. Which brings us to now, standing in front of prison cell block # -4156 **(AN: **the -4 means that its on the 4th underground floor and the 156th cell on that floor.**) **waiting for the prisoner to slide out the tray from breakfast time so the maid behind him could put dinner on it. He wouldn't normally have to wait like this but he forgot to come back to get it like he was supposed to.

It was odd that the dirt bag was taking so long, she always did what she was told.

"Hey pinkie! Don't make me come in there!"Inazuma yelled while beating on the cold metal door.

"Maybe she's asleep?" whispered the maid only for Inazuma to give her a look that said 'yeah right'. The maid shrugged in reply.

Inazuma sighed, he wasn't in the mood for this shit. He grabbed his keys, unlocked the door and pulled it open.

He and the maid both gasped at what they saw. There in the cell was the pink-haired girl lying in a small puddle of her own blood.

"I-is she dead?!" stuttered the maid with her hand over her heart.

"I don't know!" '_Crap! I'm gonna be in a shitload of trouble if she's dead!'_

The maid's face switched from shocked to very annoyed in a heartbeat. "Well don't just stand there! Check her pulse you big buffoon!"

"Alright alright!" Inazuma crouched down to put two fingers on the the deathly pale girl's neck. '_Yikes! This girl is like ice! HEY! SHE'S GOT A PULSE!'_

"She's alive! We need to bring her to the infirmary.", he said as he picked "pinkie" up and started toward the infirmary.

"We can't take her there! They only treat minor injuries and I'm no doctor but that head wound does not look minor! We are taking her to East City Hospital!"

Inazuma thought about it for a few seconds and then decided that the maid was probably right.

"Fine, come on we should hurry." And then they were off to the hospital.

* * *

_Beep...._

_Beep...._

_Beep...._

_Beep...._

_'What's that noise?'_

_Beep...._

_**'It sounds like one of those annoying heart monitors.'**_

_Beep...._

_'Oh.'_

_Beep...._

_'...' __**'...'**_

_Beep...._

_'WAIT! HEART MONITOR!' _

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up in a blur but closed her eyes immediately because the light was so bright. Slowly she opened hers eyes to examine her very bright surroundings.

_**'Wow...everything's white.'**_

_'Well this is definitely not the infirmary, cause it's just one big room with about ten beds with straps on them to hold the prisoners down.'_

_**'I know that already! Obviously we are in the hospital!'**_

_'Why are we in a hospital?'_

_**'We'll figure that out after we escape through that window! Hurry before they notice we're awake!'**_

_'They were foolish enough put us in a room with a window? Oh well their loss.'_

Through glass on the door Sakura could see two guards standing on each side but they weren't facing to were they could see her. Another foolish thing on their part.

Quietly, she got off the bed and shut the heart monitor off so it didn't flat-line when she took the wires off for that would be unwanted attention. She pulled the wires off hurriedly and then skipped to the window to open it as fast as she could with her hands being handcuffed.

_'It's quite sad actually. I mean they handcuffed my hands instead of 'cuffing me to the bed rail to keep me from running away.'_

_**'I guess they don't hire prison guards based on brains.' **_**(AN:**No offence to prison guards**)**

* * *

Once she had the stupid window open she jumped out, since she was on the first floor it wasn't much of a jump.

Then she ran.

She wasn't running to make sure the guards didn't find her. It would probably take them awhile to notice she was gone anyway. But Sakura was running to feel her heart race. She was running to feel the breeze rushing by her. She was running just to run.

Unfortunately, being in a room where-you-take-two-steps-and-you're-on-the-other-side for a year doesn't help keep leg muscles so she had to stop. Sakura looked around to find she was on a boardwalk overlooking the shore. This boardwalk was commonly used for the festivals that they had for the beginning of each season and other celebrations. It was here on this boardwalk that she spent the last day of her normal life.

_**'Where is everybody?'**_

_'The clock tower says it's 2:46a.m. so apparently everyone's asleep.'_

_**'That's probably why there were no nurses in our hospital room.'**_

_'Why were we in the hospital?'_

_**'You tripped on the stupid un-even floor and then hit the stupid wall with your huge forehead which busted open due to the impact.' **_

_'Oh. Hey! It's _your_ forehead too! Don't make fun of it!'_

_**'No it's not! I have nothing to do with your weird body! I'm just a figment of your imagination!'**_

_'Uggh! Whatever!'_

Sakura shivered as a cold breeze came from the shore. The ocean looked so beautiful glimmering in the moonlight. Moonlight. On this small island one wouldn't see the moon very often for the sky was almost always covered with clouds. Even now there were clouds in the sky but they broke just enough for the moon and stars to shine through. As Sakura was admiring the moon a white spot coming from the mainland caught her eye.

_'Are those... birds?'_

_

* * *

_

**Once again sorry for taking so long and then giving you a crappy chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**- KurenaiBara-chan  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm sorry I took so long to get this up! First, my computer died a horrible death because my curiosity killed it. Second, it took a while before I had enough money to buy a new computer. Third, my pen tablet caused a very absurd problem that prevented me from doing alot of stuff on my pc (and it still hasn't been resolved because the so called technical support has not replied to me but I temporarily fixed it. ). Fourth, I've been busy. And fifth, I just wanted to be lazy for a while. So yeah that's why I took so long.**

**Special thanks to SasuSakuFan1, WrongTimeForDreaming, Hyper Emo Geek Freak, **and **Bukiyo for reviewing last chapter!**

**I'm sorry about it being terribly short and any typos. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END!!!**

* * *

**I**_g_**n**_o_**r**_a_**n**_c_**e R**_e_**a**_l_**l**_y _**I**_s _**B**_l_**i**_s_**s**

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

"Hey… Sasuke-teme? Why is there a strange girl standing there on that boardwalk just staring in our direction?" Naruto asked while scratching the top of his head with his finger.

"I don't know dobe maybe she likes staring out into space in the middle of the night"

Just then Sasuke caught sight of said girl, strange indeed she was. She was wearing ripped and dirty clothes with a bandage on her forehead and her hands were bound together with handcuffs but the most noticeable thing about her were her jade colored eyes and pale pink hair glinting silver-ish in the moonlight.

"_What a strange combination" _He thought.

"Hey! Maybe she knows where I can find a ramen stand!" the blonde yelled out as he changed his direction to head straight for the strange girl.

"Naruto!" sasuke growled in annoyance but followed him anyway.

* * *

Sakura stared at the two very birds as they changed direction toward her.

"_I think there's something riding on them.. It looks like.. People? How strange."_

"_**If you think that strange look at the bird on the right! It has **_**two**_** heads!"**_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_**Uh.. They look like they're planning to land here, you don't think they eat people do you?"**_

"_If that were true then the people riding on them would've been eaten already."_

Just then the two headed bird swooped in for a landing… with a waving, grinning, yelling, blonde-haired guy on its back. *sweatdrop*

He pointed to me and yelled, "HEY! I NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!" Sakura winced at his loudness.

She raised an eyebrow as he came running toward her with a goofy grin on his face.

"_**This guy seems like a maniac, a very hot maniac!" **_Inner Sakura squealed.

"_Oh great now you have be all perverted agai--" _Sakura's eyes widened asshe spotted something very dangerous. _Fangs._

"_He's a v-vampire?"_

"_**Oh crap! He said he had a question for you! I can hear it now **_**'May I drink your blood?' **_**or **_**'Would you join us for dinner?' **_**AAAH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" **_I.S. was going into panic mode.

The rosette prepared herself for her nearing death as the vampire came to a halt in front of her.

"Which direction is the ramen stand in?" Naruto blurted out.

……

Naruto watched this girls face go from a sad look to a look that could only be translated to 'WHAT. THE. HELL?!!'

"_Well that's an odd reaction." _He thought.

"Um did you hear me? Can you tell me where a ramen stand is?" he asked again.

Sakura's eyebrow started twitching when he began to wave his hands in front of her face.

"_Urgh! To hell with this no-talking streak! He's getting on my nerves!" _

Naruto waved his hand in front of face again. "Um.. Hello?"

"I-" her voice cracked from disuse "I- Urgh! First I think I'm being approached by a goofy idiot! Then I think I'm going to die a sudden death! I even said all my silent goodbyes and was ready for my death but then you ask me where a ramen stand is?!! A fricken ramen stand!! Do you even realize what that did to my nerves or what time it is?!! We don't have 24-hour ramen stands here!" She screamed and was now on the verge of hyperventilating.

Both Naruto and Sasuke -- who had shown up without sakura noticing -- didn't know what to think of her sudden outburst and shared the same surprised expression. And judging by her a-light bulb-just-turned-on expression she wasn't finished.

"HEY! SINCE WHEN DO VAMPIRES EAT FOOD??!"

* * *

**MwuHaHaHaHaa! jk lol sorry about the sorta-cliffy I got sleepy it's 2am here...**

**Sooo whoever can guess what's gonna happen next will get a cookie!**

**Oh b.t.w. listen to or read the lyrics to Everyday is Exactly the Same by Nine Inch Nails. It almost exactly describes sakura's life in prison but some stuff won't fit right to you until later chapters.**

**PLEASE PLEASE R E V I E W!!!**

**~KurenaiBara-chan **


End file.
